Ottawa
Ottawa is Emile's Oshawott in his Let's Play of Pokémon Black and White. She was the first Pokémon to join Emile's team. ''Pokémon White'' Episode 1: Blair, Which Pokémon? Moments after Emile selected her, Ottawa battled against Bianca's new Tepig. She used Tackle attacks against the opposing Level 5 starter continuously, enduring its Tackles against her with relative ease. Ottawa's third Tackle landed a critical hit, knocking Tepig out and earning Emile the victory, nearly leveling up in the process. This surprised Emile, having expected to lose the fight. After Cheren healed Ottawa, he proceeded to battle Emile with his new Snivy at Bianca's encouragement. Emile pondered his option of using Tail Whip but elected to use continuous Tackles, once again not expecting to win the battle. Ottawa surprised him with her strength, however; Snivy was stronger than Tepig, dealing more consistent damage, but after three Tackles wiped out most of Ottawa's HP, it used Leer instead of striking again. Ottawa struck at Emile's command and her fourth Tackle attack knocked Snivy out, winning Emile the battle and growing to Level 6 in the process. At that moment, Emile noticed Ottawott's gender, and between the low odds of getting a female Oshawott and the critical hit in the previous battle, Emile praised Ottawa for being a lucky Pokémon. This feeling only grew when he saw her neutral Nature, which was something that he was hoping for, and her Characteristic. Shortly afterward, Emile met Professor Juniper and gave Ottawa her nickname, and after leaving the lab, he headed for Route 1, where he began his journey in earnest. He encountered a wild Patrat, and while going over its biography, Ottawa used repeated Tackle attacks to knock it out. Ottawa lost over half of her HP from the battle, but the resulting experience made her grow to Level 7 and learn Water Gun. She then battled several wild Lillipups, helping Emile to catch five of them as he wanted to take advantage of their Pickup Abilities: Lillipup, Lillipap, Lillipep, Lillipip, and Lillipoop. The battles left her at less than half of her HP when he caught all five, and she also knocked out at least one more Patrat offscreen. Upon reaching Accumula Town, Emile headed to the Pokémon Center immediately, wanting to take advantage of Ottawa's traveler's insurance, as he called it, to heal her at the Pokémon Center after all of her hard work. At the same time, he stumbled with his pronouns, reiterating that it was rare for him (or anyone) to get a female starter. A short time after that, Emile battled Pokémon Trainer N. Ottawa defeated his Purrloin with ease, her repeated Water Gun attacks depleting the Dark-Type's HP before it could take out half of Ottawa's. She grew to Level 8 as a result of this battle. Why Emile Chose Oshawott Emile confided that all three of the Unova starters were designed as tanks, and he was comfortable playing with any of them. However, he chose Oshawott due to its past as being the most ignored among the three starters prior to the game's release; this resonated with Emile due to him apparently always being picked last in gym class. Stats Ottawa has a Docile Nature, which neither helps nor hinders any stats. Additionally, her characteristic is "Mischievous", meaning that her highest IV is for her Special Attack stat. Moves Current Moves * Tackle (Part 1–Present) * Tail Whip (Part 1–Present) * Water Gun (Part 1–Present) Nickname Origin *Ottawa is a city and river in Canada; Emile selected it as her nickname both because it was fun to say and because he (erroneously) believed that beavers—prominent in Canada—were relatives of otters. Trivia * Ottawa is Emile's first female starter Pokémon. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Water Types